The Trapping Waters
The Trapping Waters, 'or as named '''The Whirling Pool '''is the second 'island' where the player fights zombies in 'Plants vs. Zombies : Islands, 'that is made by 'Pramtheicekitten. 'Description' Where are we? Well, we are going to save the other islands! What's that? Oh no, we're stuck! in The Trapping Waters! 'We need to be quick or else were going to be sucked by the whirlpool! cause, ''that sucks... '''Origins and Areagraphy Origins The Trapping Waters '''is a hidden maelstrom at ''Planet Z. The Trapping Waters' is known for sailing disturbances, causing a lot of trouble. However, Zomboss took advantage of the abandoned maelstrom and starts the zombie infection there. While no one knows what's happening. Appearance The Trapping Waters 'looks a dark blue color with mossy stones on some of parts. It looks like a blue-black hole in the sea. It gives a very warm, but sad feeling. The strange thing is, '''The Trapping Waters '''connects to Burning Eye Island with a strange tunnel. Areagraphy The Trapping Waters is located on the northeast part of map, closer to The Island Of Humany. The Lighter Seas is the most outer part of The Trapping Waters. While The Darker Crust is more closer to the center. Also, The Burning Beach is actually the farthest since it actually takes place in the Burning Eye Island , The Maelstrom's Center is in the center, hence the name. 'Areas There are 3 Areas in The Trapping Waters, '''here they are, The Lighter Seas This area is the introduction of water plants. There are 15 Levels in total. There are water spots for water plants, there are no portale effects. The boss of this Area is Captain Zombarrtarr . Plants Unlocked : " : OP, may be '''deleted. Zombies Discovered : Arr! Warr! These zombies want warrr! use these Lily Pads for protection! And stop those swashbucklin' things, and those bungee things! The Darker Crusts This area will consist of water plants only. There are 18 Levels in total. Water plants only, and nighttime. there are no portale effects. The boss of this Area is Lochness Zombie . Plants Unlocked : Zombies Discovered : Oh no! we fell.. well let's not panic, the zombies are still after us. Let's use the Lily Pads! The Burning Beach (Finale) This area consist of land and water plants. There are 15 levels in total. Fire damage is boosted to 1.5x, There is a Tribe Parade , that makes zombies switch lanes and etc. There are no portale effects, The boss of this Area is Tribe Chief Zombie . Plants Unlocked : Zombies Discovered : ^see zombie parade page. Wow, did we land on the Burning Eye Island ? 'The Maelstrom's Center (Hard Mode)' Maelstrom's Center will unlock after defeating 3-15, there are 25 levels. Underwater plants are exclusive for the area. The boss of this area is Doom . Plants Unlocked : Zombies Discovered : What's in the center? A curiosity no one can ponder. 'Trivia' *'The Trapping Waters' is the second island in the game and is ranked 4th on level amounts. *'The Trapping Waters' introduces water plants. **'The Trapping Waters' also exclusively have an underwater area. *The mystery plant in this island is Duckweed. **Duckweed costs 420 sun, can't be divided by 25. (minimal sun) **Duckweed cannot be bought by soil coins. **Duckweed in the description doesn't explain what it does. *The Trapping Waters are ranked with level 3.75 difficulty. **The Lighter Seas is ranked with level 3 difficulty. **The Darker Crusts is ranked with level 4 difficulty. **The Burning Beach is ranked with level 3 difficulty. **The Maelstrom's Center is ranked with level 4.5 difficulty. *Underwater plants are introduced. **''"Sun goes underwater?"'' Author feared. **Underwater plants are only used in The Maelstrom's Center and AqWAR festivals. *Zombie Parade is introduced. *The Burning Beach is a transition from The Trapping Waters to Burning Eye Island. **The Burning Beach takes place in Burning Eye Island. *Considering this island is quite short, it is the second hardest island. **Strangely, its hard area isn't so hard. *Since Author is very busy at this moment, The Trapping Waters' production time might be the slowest.